


Real Fiction Fiction

by EdnaV



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, Meta, as in Divine but not only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaV/pseuds/EdnaV
Summary: Do you know all those Tumblr posts about “when teen girls do it, it’s fanfic; when old white men do it, it’s classic literature”? This is the fic of those posts.Yes, it’s crack.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Real Fiction Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the most pretentious crack I’ve ever written. Especially considering that I’m making fun of books that I’ve never read (or I haven’t read in the last 20 years).

###  **Aeneid**

**by** EpicRomanus for 8vianus_emperor

 **Rating:** M

 **Archive Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence, Rape/Non-Con

 **Category:** Multi

 **Fandom:** Iliad (Homer), Odyssey (Homer)

 **Relationships:** Aeneas/Dido, Aeneas/Lavinia, Euryalus/Nisus, Zeus/everyone but his wife

 **Characters:** Aeneas (Homer), Dido (OFC), Gods, Heroes, Monsters, Original Characters

 **Additional Tags:** Original Characters, POV Trojans, Epic Poem, Flashback, Background Achilles/Patroclus, Background Anchises/Venus, Pietas, Dubcon, Carthago Delenda Est (tm), Gens Julia Rules, Literally

 **Language:** Latin

 **Collections:** MyClassicEpic

###  **Comedia**

**by** virgil_stan

 **Rating:** M

 **Archive Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Main Character Death

 **Category:** F/M

 **Fandom:** RPF (Italian 14th Century Politics), RPF (Latin Poets 1st Century BC), Holy Bible

 **Relationships:** Original Male Character & Virgil, Original Male Character/Original Female Character

 **Characters:** Original Male Characters, Original Female Characters, Virgil (Latin Poets 1st Century BC), Saints (Catholic), Demons (Catholic), God (if I have to specify that I’m not a heretic one more time I’m going to get in trouble with the Pope again so stfu)

 **Additional Tags:** First Person, Self-Insert Protagonist, Catholic!Canon Compliant, Based On A True Story, Background Paolo/Francesca, there are other relationships but that’s the one you quote to impress the girls, Temporary Character Death, It Gets Better 

**Language:** Italian (beta version)

 **Collections:** FuckYouFlorence, PisaMerda

###  **Ulysses**

**by** ArtistAsYoungMan

 **Rating:** E

 **Archive Warnings:** Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings

 **Category:** F/M

 **Fandom:** Odyssey (Homer)

 **Relationships:** Odysseus & Telemachus, Odysseus/Nausicaa, Odysseus/Penelope

 **Characters:** Odysseus (Homer), Penelope (Homer), Telemachus (Homer), Nausicaa (Homer)

 **Additional Tags:** Alternate Universe - Dublin, Language, I Really Don’t Know How To Tag This

 **Language:** English (2.0)

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be shy, make me smile, leave a comment!


End file.
